


The Awkward Birth of Jesse Specter

by DFW



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, birth scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-25
Updated: 2012-07-25
Packaged: 2017-11-10 17:08:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/468682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DFW/pseuds/DFW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harvey and a heavily pregnant Mike get stuck in a car. Then Mike goes into labor. Written for Suits meme on livejournal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Awkward Birth of Jesse Specter

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Suits-meme prompt at livejournal. Prompt reads: "Theres not enough mpreg in this fandom! So, Mike and Harvey are together and Mike is pregnant. Only they get stuck somewhere, like in an elevtor or stranded in a car, and Mike goes into labor and Harvey has to deliver their baby. Lots of scared Mike and suuportive, awesome Harvey taking care of him please! And of course a cute baby in the end!" 
> 
> Pretty much what I did.

“Remind me again, Donna, how does trees and a lack of anything humane, like technology, lead to a better work environment?”  Harvey asked, not taking his eyes off the darkening road. 

“It doesn’t. But it does make for an excellent retreat,” Donna’s voice floated up from the speaker of the car phone. “ How long until you get here?”

Harvey glanced at the clock, “ Well, I would say another two hours but with the way Mike’s been guzzling his water, I’d say we have several pit stops to make-”

“You brought Mike?!” Donna asked incredulously. “ Harvey are you insane? He’s eight months pregnant.”

“Eight and a half,” Mike corrected her, “ And there was no way I was going to let Harvey leave me in that drafty loft of his while he relaxes at a resort for the weekend.” Mike rested his hand on his burgeoning stomach. 

Harvey glanced at his spouse’s sweater clad belly; the green fabric stretched over the large dome, not leaving any guesses to how big Mike had gotten. On the slim man, the pregnancy was even more pronounced, so that Mike was constantly reassuring people that he was not carrying twins. 

“If you go into labor this weekend, I’m killing both of you guys,” Donna replied, sounding slightly annoyed. 

“Hey, why am I getting dragged into this? I’m the doting husband that was arm wrestled into agreeing,” Harvey complained. 

Mike snorted, “ More like blackmailed with sexual favors-”

“Ughh, I did not want to know that. Look, just give me a call when you guys pull up okay?” Donna hung up without receiving a reply. 

Harvey checked the gas and then looked over at his partner. “Do you want to stop? We’re a little low on gas.”

Mike nodded emphatically. “Yeah, my back is killing me. I need to stretch.” He reached behind himself to rub his lower back, letting out a slight groan. 

Harvey glanced at him in concern before exiting the deserted highway. Trees lined the road, and the last glimmer of sunlight lined the horizon, giving off a pink glow. The gas station was five miles from the highway and as the pair pulled in the last vestiges of the sun left, casting the world in a surprising darkness. 

What was more surprising was what they found at the gas station when they pulled up. 

 ***

“What the hell is this?” Harvey groused, turning off the car. The gas station stood old and abandoned. 

Mike looked around worriedly, “ So does that mean there isn’t any snacks?” 

Harvey raised an eyebrow in answer, and Mike sighed and unlocked his seat belt. 

“Where are you going?” Harvey asked him as he opened his door.

“To the bathroom,” Mike answered simply, then walked a few steps before stopping and unzipping his pants. 

“You scare me sometimes with how easy you do things like this, did you know that?” Harvey told him through the open door. 

“Its your kid that’s making me do this!” Mike yelled back over his shoulder, causing Harvey to smile.

Mike finished up before walking back to the car. Harvey handed him a bag of chips and small bottle of sanitizer. Mike raised an eyebrow, “ You’ve never been camping have you?” He said accepting both items. 

“Just don’t touch me, kid,” Harvey replied before starting the car and traveling back towards the highway.

Thirty minutes later, Harvey was getting worried. “Do you see any signs for a gas station?” he asked. Mike cracked an eye open from where he was resting against the door, groaning as he sat up more. He reached a hand back to rub at his back again. 

“You okay?”

“Fine,” Mike said shortly, his voice slightly strained. He paused, and took a breath before continuing, “ How much gas do we have left?” 

“ Well...” Harvey said, “ We’ve been running on empty for the last few miles,” he admitted. 

Mike looked at him sharply. “ What-?!” Mike cut himself off with a sharp intake of breath. His hand reached up to grip his sweater where it stretched over his belly, while the other  grabbed hurriedly at his back.

“Mike?! Mike!” Harvey yelled, looking at his spouse.

Mike took two quick breaths, before letting out a small groan, “ I’m fine Harvey. Just- Harvey!” he suddenly yelled, pointing at the road. Harvey snapped his eyes back to the road, swearing and swerving as a deer ran out and froze, eyes widening at the sight of headlights. Harvey braked quickly, and turned the wheel sliding off the side of the highway. He jerked the wheel again, attempting to get control of the car and finally came to a stop right before the tree line. 

Harvey panted, feeling the adrenaline rush through his veins. He turned quickly to Mike, “You okay?” he asked, reaching over to check Mike himself.

Mike let out a small gasp of breath, “ Yeah,” he panted, “ I’m fine. Just... get me out of this seat belt.” The straps cut into stomach, and Mike groaned as he tried to give himself room. Harvey hurried to comply, pushing down the button to eject the belt clip. Mike immediately moaned, rubbing his stomach in relief. 

“You okay,” Harvey asked again, looking like he wanted to take the paralegal in his arms and fly him to the nearest hospital. Mike nodded once more. 

“Yeah, let’s just get back onto the road,” he said.

Harvey nodded and tried to turn on the car. 

And tried again. And again. 

The sound of an empty gas tank was the only response he got.

  


Two hours later...

 

Harvey stood outside the car, trying in vain to get a signal. The car phone, they discovered, had shorted out when Mike’s open water bottle had spilled onto it. Their cell phones were having trouble keeping a connection long enough to get out any kind of directions out to AAA and Harvey was very, very bitter at the fact the no technology retreat had forbade bringing laptops. 

“Harvey,” Mike yelled, slightly breathless. 

Harvey was instantly in the car doorway, “ Yeah? What’s wrong?” he asked worriedly. For the past two hours, Mike had been slowly deteriorating, letting out little gasps and moans of pain every now and then. Whenever Harvey asked what was wrong, however, the young man wouldn’t admit to anything, leaving Harvey frustrated beyond belief. 

“I think-,” Mike paused, shutting his eyes, before opening them, “ I’m-” Mike cutoff again, letting out a small yell of pain. Harvey was on his side of the car, opening the door instantly. Mike cradled his stomach, eyes widened in shock.

“What is it? What’s wrong?” Harvey said, though internally he was already praying fervently that what he thought was happening was not happening. 

It was not meant to be. Mike slowly turned his eyes away from the floorboard, staring at Harvey in absolute fear. 

“My water just broke,” he said. 

****

Two hours later, and Harvey was trying hard not to lose it. Mike had finally admitted to having contractions and after his water broke, the contractions began occurring and increasing at regular intervals. They were currently ten minutes apart, leaving Mike drained with their intensity.

“That’s it. Follow my breathing pattern,” Harvey demonstrated a lamaze technique, keeping eye contact with Mike, as he forced his partner to breath through the contraction. Mike tried valiantly to follow but couldn’t seem to help himself; he clenched his teeth together as the pain rose in intensity. “ Mike, breath. Come on. Take a breath; relax yourself,” Harvey ordered.

Mike took a hitching breath, holding in a yell of pain. “Owww,” he moaned as the last of the contraction left him. “ This is total bullshit. Why’d I let you do this to me again?” Mike said looking at Harvey. 

“ Hey, don’t look at me! I remember telling you to stay home; take the weekend off,” Harvey responded, looking at his watch. “ Mike.... that was six minutes,” He added quietly.

Mike looked at him, stunned, “ That’s.. that’s not possible. I’ve only been in labor for 4 hours! Labor lasts in men 10-28 hours.”

“I know what the book said...”

“No. You don’t. You read the introduction and conclusion. I read all 717 pages of “What to expect when you’re an expectant male” and every scientific paper written on the subject, and in most of them, short labor means complications,” Mike said, obviously freaking out. 

“But, I’m sure there was one that didn’t,” Harvey replied confidently.

“Harvey...”

“Mike. Shut up and stop freaking out,” Harvey demanded, not unkindly, “You’re different. And that’s my kid. Of course he’s eager to see the world. Can’t wait to tear right into it,” Harvey placed a hand on Mike’s stomach. “ You’re going to be fine,” he reassured him.

Mike respond by puking all over Harvey’s sweater. 

****

“If you’re going to be sick again, tell me okay?” Harvey said shortly. He had moved Mike to the back seat of the car, so the young man would have more room to maneuver. He had also successful located the car’s first aid kit and the blanket he had packed for Mike in case he got cold. The blanket was handy, the first aid kit not so much. “I have motion sickness pills,” Harvey shook the small packet. 

Mike shook his head tiredly; the contractions were increasing in frequency.  “No, I think everything’s pretty much out. Thanks though,” he said weakly. 

Harvey frowned. “ Do you what some water?” He asked, rubbing the younger man’s leg. Mike shook his head before closing his eyes and beginning to pant harshly. “ That’s good. Pant through it. You’re doing good.” Harvey looked at his watch worriedly. Three minutes. 

Mike tried in vain to keep it together; but a sudden peak of pain caught him by surprise, stunning him with its brutality. The pain was sharp, intense, and directional, a deep pressure forcing its way down on his hips. Snapping his head back, Mike let out a small wail and reached out blindly for something to anchor him.

Harvey grabbed his lover’s hand immediately, “ Mike, look at me. Mike!” he yelled. But, Mike shook his head wildly, squeezing tightly to Harvey’s hand refusing to let go. Harvey wrapped his other hand around the back of Mike’s head, forcing him to look down again. “LOOK AT ME!” He snapped, and Mike never able to deny Harvey anything, did. “ Short, quick breaths, come on. Hee hee hoo. Again. Hee hee hoo.” Mike repeated them,  gripping Harvey’s hand tightly. Eventually the pain peaked and resided. Mike immediately, took in two long gasps of breath. 

“What was that?” He asked, even though months of research was already flashing in his memory reminding him of the transition stage. Harvey opened his mouth to say something, when suddenly, miraculously, a shrill ringing startled them. 

Both Mike and Harvey froze, confused, and then Harvey was scrambling to pull his phone out of his pocket. “Hello? Jessica! Oh Thank God. Look we’re pulled over on the side of highway 51, about an hour from the resort. Mike’s gone into labor.” Their was a brief exclamation, “ Yeah, yeah. He’s pretty close. I don’t think he’s going to make it... but receptions bad here. Call the ambulance for me?” There was a sound of affirmation and then, “ Jessica? Hello? Hello?”  Harvey looked at his phone and cursed, before sliding it back into his pockets. “Well,” He said turning to look at Mike, “ at least we know someone’s on the way now.”

Mike wasn’t listening, “ What do you mean I’m not going to make it?” he asked, leaning up on his elbows. 

Harvey blanched. “I meant the hospital-”

“I know what you meant. Harvey, I am not having this baby in this CAR!”

Harvey raised an eyebrow, “ I’m honestly interested in knowing how you’re going to stop that from happening.”

“I’ll fucking cross my legs. God, Harvey, I can’t have a kid in a fucking rental car.” Mike was honestly wheezing, tears streaming down his face. Harvey put an arm on his leg, worried.

“Okay, okay. You don’t have to have the baby here. We’ll wait for the ambulance. But, let me just take off your pants and have a look, okay?” he said soothingly. “Just a look,” he repeated at Mike’s suspicious look.

“You promise?” He said softly, one had clenching the sweater over his stomach. Another contraction was beginning. 

“Absolutely,” Harvey replied without hesitation. 

 

Half an hour later....

 

“Mike, I see the head. I need you to push for me,” Harvey said, sounding surprisingly calm, even though, internally, he was totally freaking out. 

“Nononononono,” Mike groaned repeatedly, even as his hands clenched under his knees causing them to bend and spread open. Harvey leaned in between them, hands ready as his son’s head slowly emerged. 

“That’s it, Mike, keep going.”

“ Shut- hah- up,” Mike panted, pushing with all his might. “ You’re a fucking liar,” he groaned.

“This is true. But it was for your own good,” Harvey replied, not taking his eyes away from the sight before him.

Mike would have undoubtedly replied, but another contraction washed over him, causing him to let out a wail and push with it. At the end of it, the pressure increase dramatically, and Mike had the distinct feeling that he was going to be ripped apart, before it past and something pop free. He stopped instinctually, panting through the rest of the contraction.

“Heads out!” Harvey said joyfully, and a little skeptically; was he actually there, he wondered, delivering his baby in a rental car? But he couldn’t devote anymore energy to the thought as another contraction and a push from Mike, caused the shoulders to rotate out, and then suddenly, the rest of the baby was rushing out in a gush of fluids that would probably ruin the interior forever. 

Silence.

Then, a small thin wail. 

Mike collapsed back onto the seat, fully tired out, but relieved to hear his baby crying strongly. Research had said that strong crying in the first few minutes was always a good sign.

“It’s a boy,” Harvey laughed. He had swaddled the baby in the blanket and placed the whole thing in the crooked of his arm, staring down in wonder. 

Mike rolled his eyes, “ You’ve known that for months now,” he snorted, “Let me see him,” he requested. Harvey immediately complied, leaning down to place the baby in Mike’s open arms. 

Mike was surprised, all at once by weight of the babe but also at how small it was. “Its so tiny,” he whispered, “ And... fat?” he wondered out loud. 

Harvey laughed. “Fat babies run in my family. I was nine pounds.” He had a strange look on his face, and without any warning he leaned in and kissed Mike soundly on the lips. “Thank you,” he said quietly. 

“Harvey, are those tears in your eyes?” Mike said, smiling.

“Absolutely not,” Harvey replied. “ And don’t go tell anyone your lies either. I have a reputation to protect.” 

Mike laughed, and then quite suddenly stopped, “ Whoa, dizzy. I think I’m reaching my limit,” he admitted. 

Harvey moved in closer, worried, “ Are you okay?” he asked taking his kid from Mike, who held the baby out shakily. 

Mike nodded his head once, before going boneless. He collapsed fully onto the seat. 

“Mike? Mike!” Harvey yelled, leaning over the younger man, his arms still full of his son. Mike didn’t respond. Dimly, Harvey was aware of a noise coming closer. “Mike! Answer me! Don’t do this, Mike!” Suddenly, Harvey wasn’t alone. 

“Sir, I need you to step back.” Harvey blinked, when did the ambulance get here? But then he was being guided to step back as EMTs climbed into the vehicle.

“Sir, could I see the baby?” Another EMT stood in front of him. Harvey reflexively pulled the baby closer in response to her outstretched hands. “Okay, that’s find. You can hold him while I check, how about that?”

“Is my husband going to be okay?” Harvey asked instead of answering. The EMT glanced at the vehicle. 

“There looking over him now. They’ll let us know soon. Will you wait with me at the ambulance? We can check over your son while we wait?”

Harvey didn’t respond but allowed the female EMT to lead him over, listening while she checked over the baby. 

Eventually, one of the EMTs looking over Mike, wondered over. He had a small smile on his face. 

“Sir,” he said, “ it looks like your spouse will be fine. He has a couple of internal tears and is as weak as a puppy, but all of that’s normal.” Harvey felt and instant wave of relied. “ He hasn’t lost any significant amount of blood, but he’s a little on the small size so we’re going to give him a drip just in case. If Irene is finished with baby, we can get everyone loaded and onto the nearest hospital.” Harvey nodded in understanding, and soon the new family was on their way. 

***

“He’s so CUUTE....and chubby...?”

“Yeah, poor Mike, having to squeeze out this adorable little butterball.”

There was a derisive snort.

“Poor Mike?” a man said, “ He’s the one whose been snacking on all those high calories these last few months. This kids probably already addicted to Doritos.”

“Louis! Keep talking about my kid and I’ll be force to tell your wife not to come over tomorrow night.”

“ I don’t have a-”

“And I have a husband. Its still funny though.”

Mike couldn’t help but let out a snort of laughter, finally cracking his eyes open to match the voices to some faces. Donna, Rachel, Jessica and, surprisingly, Louis, all lingered around a bassinet in a corner of the room.

Harvey immediately rushed over, “Hey,” he said softly, “ how are you feeling?”

Mike wiggled experimentally, but quickly stopped with a wince of pain. “ Oooh. No. Stitches?” He asked quietly, scrunching up his nose. Harvey nodded solemnly. “ That’s going to be a pain for awhile. Where’s the butterball?” he asked, looking around.

Harvey snorted, “ Don’t start. My son does not need a complex before he’s even a week in the world. I was a fat baby and I turned out just fine.” He reached into the bassinet for the baby. 

“Sure, if you say so,” Mike said. Harvey brought over their son, laying him in Mike’s arms. “ Wow, how many pounds is he?” Mike asked. 

“ Nine,” Harvey said proudly. “Just like his old man.” Everyone shook their heads at his obvious glee.

“Alright, guys I don’t want to stay here all day. What’s the butterball’s real name?” Donna tap her foot impatiently. 

Mike rolled his eyes and nodded to Harvey, who turned to them.

“Everyone, I would like to introduce you to Jesse Harvey Michael Specter,” he said, “who will hopefully be as amazing a lawyer as his namesakes.”

“By which he means me and Jessica,” Mike added. “In case you were wondering.” Everyone laughed, and then crowded in, with Jessica being the first who was allowed to hold Jesse. 

Soon after, the small crowd dispersed after leaving small, but valuable presents. 

“A trust fund?” Mike said incredulously. He held Jesse to his chest, the infant feeding enthusiastically underneath a blanket. Harvey nodded distractingly. 

“Jessica always loved kids. Especially my kids,” he said. Mike threw him a look. 

“But a trust fund?” he repeated. Harvey shrugged.

“And Donna, it looks like, has setup a Swiss bank account in his name, which means she has more plans for our son then we do by the way.” he said. Harvey shrugged again and then place an arm around Mike’s shoulders, peering down as his son chugged along. “ The only people who brought semi-normal baby gifts is Rachel and Louis. Who, by the way, bought our son a “Somebody at Harvard loves him” teddy bear which we must burn immediately when we get home. And Rachel,” Mike paused, “ Rachel bought us a book on how to prepare high-end baby food.” Mike frowned. “Harvey, I think our friends are weird.” 

“Don’t think so hard. Here,” He reached out for Jesse who had released Mike’s nipple in obvious satiety. “Let me burp him.” 

Mike handed him over, wincing as a small amount of pain erupted from the movement. 

“Careful,” Harvey said. Mike smiled as Harvey got up and began gently rubbing his son’s back to release gas bubbles.

“I’m fine, just tired,” to prove his point he let out a might yawn. As if in mimicry, Jesse let out a small one of his own. Harvey smiled at his son, before leaning down to place him the bassinet. “Hey Harvey?” Mike asked shyly.

Harvey looked up at him.

“Stay with me?” Mike asked, blushing. They were not normally so forward with their feelings but something about today had Mike’s emotions in a tizzy.

“Of course. I wasn’t even thinking of something else.” Harvey said. He slid into the bed next to Mike, careful not to jostle the younger man. “Mike,” Harvey said, “I think I might have fallen in love.”

“With the baby?” Mike asked groggily, already falling asleep. “ Yeah he’s a delicious looking butterball.”

Harvey laughed quietly. “Yeah he is. But, he’s not who I meant right now.”

Mike sighed, “I wish you would say these things in front of everyone else, so they’d know who was the real romantic sap in this relationship.”

“Are you kidding me?” Harvey scoffed. “I have a reputation to think about.”

If Mike wasn’t so tired he would have rolled his eyes. 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Awkward Birth of Jesse Specter【中文】](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1219843) by [justlikeit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/justlikeit/pseuds/justlikeit)




End file.
